An ungleeful text
by ILuveKlaine
Summary: Hey a little fanfic about kurt blaine quinn and beth. Lets just say that someone finds out they are beths bialogical farther after someones adoptive mover gets hit by a motobike ... Enticing you to read this thing yet? Pleasee do if ya wanna Have funnnnnn
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note:**

**Heyya!x Sooo its my first story and im pretty nervous. I wrote this with help from my friend who shall be named snoopy untill I ask if they want to be mentioned. (I wrote most of it tho) Please comment/review what ever you call it I wanna know if you think I should write more or give up before im just wasting my time. I adore constructive criticism **

I never thought about what would happen if Shelby died. One minute everything seemed to be normal , well as normal as things are nowadays , and then I go home to find my mum with tear stained cheeks and carrying a distraught infant I can only identify as Beth. Apparently , Shelby had been hit by a motorbike whilst walking home from work. Beth had been at the childminders as usual on a Friday morning. All I knew was that Shelby was dead and nothing will bring her back.

Suddenly Beth's farther popped into my head. What would I tell him? I couldn't just bombard him with this news. He is happy now settled with a new partner!. Whilst here I am gawping at my confused mother whilst she just stares back eyes full of tears and the need for reasureance. She just wanted some one to hold her and tell her everything will be ok as much as I did. Why is my life so damn confusing! Beth started crying more now, the silence probably scaring her. That and the fact that she was in a room full of strangers.

Instinctively I pulled out my phone and texted the guy who had caused this. The one person on this world who ruined my life.

**~oOo~**

Here I am, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, on a date with the hottest guy in Lima. My life couldn't get any better and I'm pretty sure Blain's couldn't either! Talking about Blaine , today was our 4 month anniversary and he had took me out to breadstix to celebrate. I was having the time of my life. Being with him just seemed to make all my worries disappear . Evaporate! As silly as it sounds Blaine is my hero . He saved me from my lonely, depressed self and gave my life meaning.

Yh Kurt Hummel's life was doing pretty well until I received that text.

The text that changed everything.

**Im****sorry****kurt****x**** – ****Quinn**

**~oOo~**

**:O****I****hate****cliffhangers****that****'****s****why****I****thought****I****would****be****cruel****and****give****you****one**


	2. Chapter 2

Heya first of all i want to say a huge thank you to nijagleek for posting to first ever review on my first ever chapter of my first ever story :D Also please try to review so i know if anyone is actually reading this i went to bed last night with some paper and a pen - it was around 10-ish and 3 pages of klaine later ,turned my head to look at my clock for 5 seconds and it said 1.10! The things i do for you guys... D: Aww you know i love you x Hope you enjoy! [BTW I AM NOT THE PROUD OWNER OF GLEE! , AS MUCH AS I ENVY THAT GUY.

Chapter 2 pt 1 :

Kurts face flooded with confusion as he looked at the text he had just recieved.  
>"Sorry about what Quinny?" he sent back. No reply.<br>He quickly excused himself from the table and rang Quinn .  
>"What the hell is up?" he asked, trying to keep calm.<br>"I-I-"Quinn replied shaky voiced "You can tell me anything hun!" Kurt reasured."Kurt. You are Beths father" She whispered coldly before hanging up. The young man slid slowly down the wall he was leaning against, staring aimlessly at the tile on the restroom wall.  
>".god." He mumbled vaguly remembering the party he and quinn had attended before she had become pregnant. Before Kurt had 'came out'. The party where they had gotten a little bit too drunk. The party that had just turned kurts life upside down.<p>

Then blaine walked in,unaware that the man he loved had just found out he was the farther of a one year old, and probaberly in search of his boyfriend, Kurt nearly choked on his breath. He had been at the birth of his daughter, not aware of him becoming a daddy but to support the young lady his best friend had welcomed into her home. "K-kurt? Is everything all-right?" Blaine's words snapped kurt back to reality. He shook his head vicously, sobs racking through his body. Being the gentleman he is, Blaine held out his hand to kurt with a very apologetic look on his face. He knew that Kurt would bite his head of if he let him sit on the floor of a public restroom for one second longer.

Without evan thinking about it, Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled himself onto his feet instantly pulling Blaine inno a passionate hug. "Im-i-" Kurt began but was stopped by the his boyfriend calmly shushing him "We will talk about this at yours our at least somewere privet." he said glancing quickly at the middle aged man stood near the door awkwardly. "Umm.."  
>Before he could say anything else , Blaine raised his hand and gently pulled kurt towards the car, leaving a check on the table they had dined at earlier that night on their way to the car as fast as possible.<p>

The car ride home was just one big awkward silence untill Kurt desided to speak(after roughly rubbing his eyes). He perked up his head a bit, avoiding making eye contact with his boyfriend. "Hunny? Will you love me no matter what?"  
>"Of coarse! Baby, you know i love you more then anything or anyone i have  or will ever meet. -Sorry kurt but the curiosity is killing me, What on earth is wrong?"  
>"Do you mind if we talk about this," Kurt said guesturing to himself,"later? I need to call someone." Blaine nodded grabbing kurts hand and kissing his hand comfortingly.<p>

Chapter 2 pt2

As Kurt and Blaine walked up to the front door of the hummel-hudson houshold, they saw a very distraught Quinn Fabrey running towards her. Kurt looked at her with disgust, obviously still shaken by the news he had recently discovered. Blaine looked at them, as confused as Kurt was when he got 'the text'. " Whats going on ?"  
>He asked with a flabagasted look on his face. "Your little Kurt here is the farther of my 1 year old baby!"She said obnoxiously. His face flooded with hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked raising his voice slightly. "Excuse me, but i only just found out myself!"<br>Quin got hit by a ton of guilt. She didn't want to cause an argument between these two. They where always so happy. What have i done? She thought to herself.

"What do you mean you only just found out? You must have remembered sleeping with her!" Blaine exclaimed clearly frustrated shook his head,"All i can remember is going to some party, getting realy drunk and waking up in bed with her!" he said rudely pointing at Quinn "Why now? Why did you deside to tell me now? Im in a happy relationship. New school .New friends .New me! Why now?" he continued repeating himself at the end. "Sh-sh-shelby has died! I went home and found my mum stood crying with Beth in her arms," she explained,"i thought you would like to be a part of her life. I could imagine you being a good dad." All of a sudden Burt walked in

"Who's a good dad?"he asked cluelessly. The thought of telling his dad just broke Kurts heart causing him to brake down onto Blaine. What did Kurt do to deserve a guy as understanding and caring as Blaine? "Dad...Im Beths father." He whisper was muffled slightly by Blaines shoulder. Burt knew about Beth. Carole had told him all about the drama that happened last year. As Burt stepped towards Kurt , Kurt nearly flinched in fear of his wrath but instead burt just hugged his upset only son. "I-its ok ,son. Beths adopted and in a town 2 states away! This will hardly affect you!" Burt said trying to comfort him but just bringing back the realitly of the situation.

"No sir. Shelby unfortunatly passed away this morning. Beth is now in my care and i would like your son to be involved."Burt tried to argue but he had no idea what to say to her. Blaine desided top speak now. " Kurt. What do you want to do? This 100% up to you. I will support you whatever you diside. Yes it will be tough at times, but never forget that i will always be here." Kurt looked into Blaines eyes. He knew that Blaine was telling the truth and that he would matter of factly be there for him. "I think i wanna be there for my daughter. No. I know i do! Im her father and i want to be there for her." Kurts courages words shocked the whole room.

Authors note:  
>Sorry a bit of a bad ending but next chapter soon i promise :)<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya im sorry it took so long hope ya all still love me!XXX ithis is a good chapter tho i think soo ...**

The next day, after getting very little sleep, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine and Beth all went to the park. It was unsurprisingly awkward at first, but after 15minutes Kurt and Beth where interacting like they had known each other all there life. Blaine was thoroughly content that his boyfriend was happy, but he still felt left out abit. Everything was going well until Puck appeared.

All the happiness washed off Kurt's face. Blaine automatically wrapped an arm around his waist protectively, knowing that this couldn't end well. Confused, Puck looked at them wondering why they have a child but then he sees Quin and the confusion quickly gets replaced by anger. He goes white. Quinn opens her mouth to speak but closes it quickly. "Why is Beth here?" he mumbled almost unaudibly. "Noah. Shelby has died. Your not the the farther anyway, Kurt is."

"What?" He exclaimed. Puck steps up to Kurt clenching his fists. Suddenly Blaine pushs him back with a stern look on his face. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Kurt!" he warned. "And what are you going to do? Queer!" He replied, grabbing Blaine's t-shirt. "Get your filthy, homophobic hands off me!" Blaine spat back, hitting Puck forcefully in the chest. He regretted it the moment his fist touched him. Immediately Puck punched Blaine round the face, knocking him out.

**~oOo~**

He awoke about half an hour later , on the Hummel-Hudson couch , Kurts eyes looking at him rimmed with pinkness and tears. As soon as Kurt had realised his consciousness, he pulled Blaine into a tight hug, kissing him gently on the nose. Blaine winced. Kurt looked at him guiltily "Oh no, no, no, no Kurt. What's wrong? Please don't cry." He begged unsuccessfully. "I'm just so so sorry for-"Kurt got cut off by Blaine placing a softr kiss on his lips. Although he still looked very apologetic, he had a small smile on his face. "Where's P-puck?" The injured teen asked. "He is down at the police station . Someone must have called the cops." Knowing that he couldnt hurt kurt or him again any time soon, Blaine relaxed.

**Authors note:**

**Ohhhhhh . i didn't want to leave a big cliff hanger incase i don't update for a little while (couple of days) because im stumped for ideas! I apologise for any spelling mistakes in there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry for the extreeeeeeeeeeeeeamly long wait I Totally forgot about this thing and snoopy sorta left me :'( GRACIE NEEDS SNOOPY LOVE! Hahahahahaha joke..This chapter is going to be realy realy bad seen as im just writing it up and not doing it on paper first… I should proberly get on with the story now.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN GLEE OR Darren (sign) and chris (wipes away tear)**

**Kurts POV:**

Okay, I have to admit my life has changed loads since our disastrous 4 month anniversary but now Puck is in police custody and Blaine is unconscious . Dad is fuming! He is pacing the living room floor drumming his fingers on his arm impatiently . "Dad, Im sure he will wake up soon ." I tried reassuring him, but I was secretly feeling exactly the same on the inside. About 7 times I had picked up my phone staring at the threesome of letters I had just typed into my phone before throwing it back on the couch , running a hand through my hair. And I have to be worried to touch the hair.

I felt some shuffling from besides me and jumped immediately "Blaine!" I mumbled pulling him into an incredibly tight hug. I could feel my self tearing up with relief and I couldn't stop my self even when Blaine began pleading adorably. I began apologising but got stopped by a pair of extremely soft lips , I smiled apologetically . Blaine dosent deserve this…That should be me layed on the sofa, He didn't knock Quinn up **I**did!

**Very short but arnt all my updates?I know im a crap writer and don't treat all my loyal readers correctly but I urge you to keep on reading as I have no life –hint me wasting half of it writing fanfics- and this keeps me sane from all the Drama in my life right now!**


End file.
